Once
by Harmony283
Summary: Just once. That's how many times I wanted it. Just once, to know what it felt like. Only once, it wouldn't change. The number wouldn’t go up. Even if I liked it. Because if I liked it that meant something else.


Title: Once

By: Harmony283

Summary: Just once. That's how many times I wanted it. Just once, to know what it felt like. Only once, it wouldn't change. The number wouldn't go up. Even if I liked it. Because if I liked it that meant something else. I don't think I can deal with that 'something else'.

Pairing: Genis X Zelos

Authors Note: Written to try and cure my writer's block that hit me like a milestone yesterday. Also written at 11:30PM while looking at some ZelosXGenis fanart. So obviously it's inspired by it. Oh and it's also slightly based off of Brittany Spear's song Radar--which is creepy in and of itself since I don't really like many of her new songs.

Warning: Shonen-ai, huge age-gap, and, uh…AU! XD

----------------------------------------------------------------------

It was hot. _Blazing_ hot. If 'hot' took a color form it'd be the shade of Zelos' hair. Vibrant and dazzling red, like a gem except not. So why, on a hot day like this, was I _trying_ to study?

Oh right. Midterms. Stupid midterms. Stupid Zelos for falling asleep on me when I was supposed to be studying for midterms. The red-haired student-teacher-my-ass.

He wasn't going to get anywhere if he was a lazy bum like that. I had _midterms_ to take.

_'Though it is…kinda my fault, for agreeing to go to this school in the first place.' _An all boys school in Australia. Who woulda thought _I'd_ go to such a remote place like this? Oh and it was hot. _Blazing_ hot. And I couldn't think straight. Again, not my fault.

Not my fault that Zelos _said_ he would help and yet there he is sleeping on _my_ bed with the only fan in the room blowing _right_ on his face. Stupid ass of a student teacher _he_ was supposed to be. And he was almost twenty-three. He was almost about to _graduate_. He shouldn't be sleeping at a time like _this_!

_'Then again he shouldn't technically be helping me either.' _

But he _wasn't_ helping me. Yeah I invited him over; it was _my_ fault he was here. It was _my _fault that if any of my teachers decided to check up on me--why they would do that in the _first_ place I didn't know--I would be in crazy ass trouble. Or rather he would be.

_'Maybe I'll talk them out of it though.' _No not for getting him in trouble, he deserved it. The lazy ass wasn't even _awake_. He was just…lazying around being a lazy ass!

Stupid lazy-ass student teacher.

Why the heck was I repeating myself anyway?

It's the heat. It _has_ to be the heat.

But the heat wasn't doing anything to _Zelos_. He was just--

Oh wait, he's yawning now. And his eyes are opening and he's looking over at me. For a split second he looked like he had no idea where the hell he was and he panicked. Then he saw me and relaxed, "Cripes, how long've I been out for?"

I rolled my eyes, "Long enough, _that's_ for sure. What would've happened if a _teacher_ came by?"

He yawned and shrugged, "Like they'd do that kiddo. Especially for you--you're the smart kid. Why the heck am I here anyway?" He flinched when I glared at him, "I-I mean…cripes your glare can _kill_ mate."

"Don't go 'mate' me you lazy ass-hole." I raised the book on my lap into the air, "You were _supposed_ to be helping me study for my Math Exam but _nooo_. You went to sleep instead."

He groaned and managed to somehow sit up, "Cripes it's hot. How could you _not_ want to sleep in weather like this?"

I shook my head, "Because it's _hot_. How can _you_ sleep when it's hot? And that's beside the point! Get up and help me or else I'll throw this book at you." It was an open threat and I knew that he knew I wasn't afraid to go through with it. Why should I care that the lazy-ass student teacher that he is gets a headache? Nope I don't care one bit.

"Would ya quit glaring at me like that, cripes kid you got a look that can _kill_." Should I take that as a compliment or not? Obviously not from the way he said it. And he wasn't moving. I opened my mouth to tell him to get up again--or something--when he cut me off, "C'm up 'ere mate. I'll help you jus'…don't feel like getting up, y'know?" He stretched his arms up above his head before scooting over a bit so I could sit next to him.

Lazy ass of a student teacher. Never complained in front of the _real_ teacher, never was lazy in front of the _real_ teacher but in front of a student…ooh…was he ever--

Not that any of that mattered when I found myself moving anyway. I slid up on the bed easily enough, and really the covers _were_ cooler than the floor. How was that possible though? Or was it because of the fan? No…not the fan. The sun. The sun was shining _right_ where I had been sitting.

_'Because I needed the light.' _

And that's why I was so hot. Right.

"Math book please." I willingly gave up my hold on the huge math book. He took a moment to get a grip on it but once his grip was secure he flipped open to the page I had been on earlier, "Ooh hey I actually remember this!"

That made me laugh, "It'd be bad if you didn't. You're a _math_ student-teacher after all."

He rolled his eyes and ignored me, glancing back down at the math book and then at the notebook I had had…that he had somehow taken from my arms. And in those few minutes, when he was obviously checking my study guide, he actually really _did_ look like a teacher.

I could even see myself sitting in a classroom with him teaching. Wait. No. I'd _hate_ it if I was in a class with him.

_'Or maybe not.' _

Yeah I _would_ hate it.

_'Or maybe I wouldn't.' _

God it's hot. Stupid blazing heat. Now the sun's moving onto the _bed_. My feet are getting warm again.

_'How can he wear jeans in this weather?' _

Why was I noticing that?

_'Black jeans no less. He should've just worn leather, to make it worse.' _

What the crap?! Why the heck would I be thinking about _that_? Stupid…jeans. There's nothing wrong with wearing jeans! Or leather jeans! But that's just…not on _him_!

_'Wonder what he'd look like in them…' _

No…_not_ what he'd look like in them. I don't _care_ what he would look like in them--

_'Probably--' _

"Oops…" the clinking of a pen on the ground snapped me away from my thoughts. That and the bed shifting as Zelos sat up. I looked down at the floor and watched as the pen rolled past me, "Cripes…hey kid can you get that for me?" I turned to look at him and…he was close. Invading my personal space.

And in this heat too. It made me feel even hotter than I already was. I definitely didn't need that. So I turned away and bent down, grabbing the pen off the ground. It was a black pen with someone's initials carved in the side. M.W?

Who was M.W?

"Pen please." Zelos sounded almost agitated as I turned back around to hand him the pen. He snatched it from my hand, scribbling something onto my paper before handing it back to me, "You got that one wrong."

It was the bonus. The bonus worth five extra bonus points on the exam. Five extra points that I probably needed. Just to make a 105…just to spite everyone.

But when I looked at it…how could I have gotten it wrong?

"See?" He seemed to realize this and pointed to my third step, "The signs are wrong. Remember? You have to switch them."

"When'd we learn that?" And really, when _did_ we learn that? I don't remember--

"Probably sometime last year. Don't worry if ya don't remember it though, prob'ly half the people forgot how to do it and gave up." He doodled a simple happy face on the corner of my paper before I managed to jerk it out of his hands…

Which made him drop his pen again.

"Cripes mate," He muttered, leaning over the side of the bed, "Lil' upset that you got it wrong?"

I shook my head, "_No_. Thanks for pointing it out."

"Really though, mate, ya don't _need_ five extra bonus points. Just leave it as is and--"

"No!" I cut him off before he could even finish, "If I don't then--"

"Then what?"

"I won't have the highest grade in the class." That wasn't entirely the truth, but it wasn't a lie either. If _that_ guy was there then there was a chance--

"Who _are_ you talkin' about? Kid you've got the highest grade in that class regardless of what a measly twenty percent does."

I shook my head, "But--"

"An' y'know worrying about it too much _isn't_ going to help you study, mate. It'll make it worse." He had capped his pen and placed it behind one of his ears, "So relax."

I looked away, "Easy for _you_ to say. You just--"

"--I just what?" Now he was the one cutting me off, "I cheated? I _what_? I got my little _hunnies_ to take notes for me? Honestly half of them didn't know how to take good notes to save their lives."

"Yeah but you didn't _take_ notes. You just…left and did…whatever the heck you _did_." I chanced a look back at him and he had this…oddly amused look on his face. Did he think this was _funny_?

"And you checked? My records I mean? Do you _know_ I was absent all those days?" I looked down at the floor. Yeah I knew he was a lazy ass but I wouldn't go _that_ far. That was just plain creepy. This made him laugh though, "See? Told ya I _was_ at the school. Just…not _in_ class. If I wasn't at school for so long they wouldn't've let me into the college I wanted to go to."

"Probably sweet talked the Principle though." This made him laugh even harder, "With being a _teacher_ I mean. Do you really--"

Suddenly he was up in my personal space again, "I love kids. 'Specially kids your age." I blinked, what was…what was he _talking_…? Him loving _anyone_ or anything other than women? Impossible.

He was laughing even harder now, "Impossible to imagine, eh, mate? Well it _isn't_ cuz I'm serious. I love teaching. Math, numbers, stuff like that. It's _fun_ and an easy way to pass the time. That and don't you hate your math teacher now?"

Well…actually…yeah I did.

"See? I want to be a math teacher that kids _don't_ hate." He grinned charmingly down at me and for a split second.

Just one second. Just one moment. Just one _something_.

I couldn't breathe. He was _way_ too close and--and maybe…just once. Maybe just _once_ that thought passed through my head. Maybe just…once I thought about…maybe more than his vibrant red _hair_ and his blue eyes--which I hardly ever noticed anyway. But…

Just that moment maybe he _did_ look…handsome…when he smiled. Maybe? That was okay right? To say someone--

Wait, no he's a lazy _ass_. An ass-hole. A lady-stealer. He always flirted with the female teachers, he…why would I be…thinking like _that_ about him.

"Hey mate you okay?" I heard the concern there, along with the humor. Had he noticed? No he hadn't.

"And I said quit it with the whole 'mate' thing. When'd you pick that up _anyway_?" I looked down at the floor again, watching the small particles of dust swirl in the sunlight, as he contemplated an obviously stupid answer.

"This is Australia mate!" And now he was saying it to spite me, "It's full of brotherly love and…all that jazz!"

Where the heck did he get _that_ notion? Brotherly _love_?

"That's--"

"C'mon y'know I'm right, mate."

"Stop saying that!" I swear; if I had that math book in my hand I would clock him over the side of the head with it.

He just laughed some more and said, "Then _make_ me." Suddenly his arms draped around my waist and…I felt…very tiny. Very, _very_ tiny when he pulled me towards him in a mock-hug.

And again my personal space was invaded. And _again_ I felt that weird feeling. The feeling that made me want to think he was _handsome_ when really he wasn't. He only was to women but even to some he was a philandering pervert. Like to Sheena. Yeah I heard her shouting to the Gods above about his antics.

Still didn't explain why I wanted to call him Handsome.

"Hey mate, you're spacing out again," a cool hand was placed against my forehead, "You sure you're okay? It's not the heat is it? Cripes and we're _indoors_ for Christ's sake. Then again you _are_ pale." He was talking to himself now.

But I was right _here_.

"I'm fine." My voice didn't feel very loud against his outloud musing of whatever ailed me.

I was pretty sure though that after a while he'd stop. Or…no maybe not. He did love to talk.

Though most of it was just stuff an ass-hole pervert would say--

"Or maybe it's because of oh-so-sexy me? Hmm? Could that be it?" Why I chose to tune in when he said_ that_ I didn't know. But he continued on, not even seeing my reaction, "Or could it be…"

Or could it be that he could just _shut up_ for a moment?

_'Then make me!' _

How could I make a guy like that shut up though? He was a stupid lazy ass student teacher who was a philandering pervert and chased everything with legs and a well-endowed chest. I didn't have _any_ of those things--

Not that I wanted them.

But they _did_ make him shut up. And they'd probably make him let go of me too. That's right. He was still holding me. Maybe if I pinched him he'd snap out of it--or…no.

That'd probably just make him louder.

So I had to _cover_ his mouth. With my hands? No, eww no. He'd probably end up licking them. Gross.

With the pillow? It was too hot to do that. And I couldn't tug it out from behind him anyway.

Then wha--

"Or maybe it's because we're so close? Hmm? Could that be it? Or stress? Or, is it really the heat? Yeah that has to be it. Hey Gen--hey kid what's with _that_ look? You really aren't feeling great are you mate?" He looked uneasy now, "Really stop lookin' like that? Your face's all…pale…er than normal. Kid you oka--"

"Stop calling me _kid_ too. And brat." My mouth was working on it's own, "Do you have to talk so much?"

he laughed but it was uneasy, "Cripes--you sound bad too. You sure you aren't comin' down with somethin'? A summer cold maybe? I've heard of those do you want me to--"

"I _want_ you to shut up." Again my mouth was moving on it's own. I had no control over. Come to think of it I _did _feel a little dizzy. Maybe I really was sick? Or coming down with something?

"Gen--hey, it's in my personality. I _always_ talk but really…ya don't look good at all. Can you…are you even still listenin' to me? Or do I have to--"

An idea suddenly popped into my head as he started ranting once more. An idea that was slightly more…icky…than the hand idea. But it would probably work better. Yeah it probably would.

_'But what am I _thinking

Did I even care anymore?

If it got him to shut up then no I didn't care.

I felt him shift to get up but he didn't quite get all the way up, since his arms were still trapped around my waist. Instead he fell back on the bed…somehow. His head landing on the pillow behind him. He looked dazedly worried but only for a split second before I leaned over him.

"Hey, you're actually responding now!" He didn't seem too thrilled at the thought though, "You sure you're okay? What's with that--"

Maybe just once? Just this once. And that's it. Never twice. _Never_ again twice.

My mouth was on his. And maybe just maybe, just this once I could say he _was_ handsome. A stupid lazy-ass student teacher that just so happened to be one of the most handsome people I knew.

And maybe just this once I would allow my mouth to find his. And just…this once I would let his grip tighten around my waist and I would allow him to pull me up so that I was laying on his chest.

Maybe just this once. But not twice. Never twice.

But…maybe just this once I would allow myself to think about twice.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

...and now I feel like writing sequel -whacks self on head- but I won't...I think. Anyway reviews are nice and make me happy so review if you liked it/have CC/etc

-Harmony283


End file.
